Two Lords
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A vampire and a demon. A new thread arises endangering demons, vampires and humans alike!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Soma is 14 in this story. Also: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago. I also do not own Castlevania. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Two Lords:** Prolouge

A young boy with white hair is currently sitting in a plane to japan. „Haaahhh..." he sighs for the fifth time today. He was thinking about the past, about what happened to him 3 years ago. He looks out of the window, japan already in his view. „I just hope nothing happens this time... then again, it would be even weirder if nothing happened."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Bye everyone! I will see you after school!" a boy with brown, black hair and glasses cheerfully shouts out to the people in the huge mansion. On his way to school he meets his friends: a girl with shoulder- lengh brown hair, a boy with black hair, another with yellow hair, a girl with long blond hair and one with dark green hair. Together they walk to school chatting about this and that.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„A strong demon?" the man smirks at the news „I hope this one will be able to act as a vessel." he left, leaving his comrades alone.


	2. Chapter 2 New Student

**Two Lords:** New Student

„Before you go home/ to your clubs, please let me tell you something" the teacher announces making the class go silent „in two days there will be a new student. He isn't from here but from Spain, so please don't bully him or anything just because he's different." _Of course not_ 's and _We'll be best friends with him_ are coming from the students. _/From Spain? That's quite far.../_ Rikuo thinks.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Welcome back, Rikuo- sama!" a yokai greets him in the hallway. Rikuo greets back and continues forward to his room to do his homework. „How was school Rikuo?" Wakana asks her son with a smile. „It was okay. Ah! The teacher told us a new student will be arriving in two days. He said that the kid is from Spain. Far, right?" Rikuo replys to her in a good mood. „That's really quite far! I do hope he likes japan." She says walking away.

In the evening, Rikuo is pouring water over Kappas head. „Wakana told me that you will have a new student soon" his grandfather, the great Nurarihyon, says casually as he comes up to his grandson „he shouldn't know that you're a quarter- demon, unlike the rest of school. Do you intent to tell him about it?" „I don't really know... He problaby wouldn't believe it anyways." Rikuo tells him with a small smile.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _/Only two more nights and I will see my new school- I somewhat have a bad feeling/_ Soma thinks to himself looking rather depressed with worry. „Cheer up, Soma!" his friend Mina Hakuba tells him smiling brightly. At this, Soma can't help it but to smile himself. „That's exactly what I mean! You need to smile more Soma! By the way, I just got a phone call from Julius, it seems he is on another mission. He just can't let his grandsons do it for him, can he?" she says laughing. _/That's right.../_ Soma muses _/he found his family after the whole chaos with Celia. His grandsons Lother and Wilmar and his granddaughter Amata. If I remember correctly Lother already inherited the whip... and Julius is fighting without it... what an idiot.../_

After chatting for a while, Soma leaves the shrine towards his house (yes, a house, not a flat or anything) where he prepares to go to bed since he has a lot to do the next day.

 _/Morning comes truely early.../_ Soma sighs to himself. The two nights passed faster than he expected and now he has to get ready to go into his new school. He puts on his new uniform and heads out. At the gates he meets his new classteacher and they walk into the schoolbuilding.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„I wonder what he's like." „Maybe it's a girl!" „Do you think he likes video games?" Rikuo can hear his classmates chatter about the coming student, not long and Kiyotsugu will- „I'm sure he will join our squad! Since he's from Europe he might even know about Yokai legends and the like there!" and there it was. The teacher comes in and writes a name on the board 'Soma Cruz'. „Please sit down everyone" he orders and winks the new student in „this here is your new classmate from Spain, Soma Cruz." „N- nice to m- meet you" Soma stutters. „Soma, there is a seat next to Jiro Shima, the yellow haired kid. Please sit there" the teacher tells him friendly and the boy complies. _/White Hair, white skin and light blue eyes... an albino?/_ Rikuo asks himself.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When lessosns are over Soma is being surrounded by others and their questions. After answering most of their question he was exhausted, he grabs his bag and wants to go as another student taps him on the shoulder. Soma turns around and sees three girls and three boys. „Nice to meet you, new one! I'm the yokai expert and leader of the Kiyojuji Paranomal Investigation Squad, Kiyotsugu!" Kiyotsugu says to a impassive Soma. _/?/_ is all the poor boy can think, not understanding anything.

„Slow down, Kiyotsugu! How about you explain what you mean first? He looks like he doesn't understand" a brown haired boy says „Nice to meet you! I'm Nura Rikuo and the person who just talked to you is Kiyotsugu. The brown haired girl next to me is Ienaga Kana, the dark- green haired one is Torii Natsumi, the girl behind them is Saori Maki and the blond boy you sit next to is Jiro Shima. We are part of the squad Kiyotsugu just mentioned, one member isn't here thought. We inform ourselves about Yokai and search for them." „Nura- kun is right! And you're going to join us!" Kiyotsugu exclaimes. „...Huh?" before Soma can understand what's happening Kiyotsugu grabs him by the collar „Come on! Let's go to Nura- kun!" Kiyotsugu says. „Huh?! No, let's not go there!" Rikuo shouts at him.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _/Why is it always my house? I don't understand.../_ Rikuo sighs. He and the others were nearly at the gate of his mansion. They even met Tsurara and Aotabo on their way there and he needed to explain that the white haired boy is the new student.

„Ah, all of you are here? Please come in. Mh? Are you the new student? Nice to meet you! I'm Wakana, Rikuos mother." Wakana smiles at them/ asks Soma. „I- i'm Soma Cruz. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Soma replies bowing. _/He sure has manners/_ Rikuo thinks amazed at Somas good manners. All of them go in as Rikuo stays behind, calling Karasu Tengu „Make sure the boy sees none of you. If any, then only those who look human enough." „Understood!" Karasu Tengu exclaimes, flying away to inform the yokai in the mansion. Rikuo then goes in to meet with the rest.

„Ne, why don't we all play a game?" Kana suggests as Rikuo arrives „Maybe Hide and Seek?". „Yeah, let's play that. And Soma's the first to search!" Shima throws in laughing. „But I don't even know this place..." Soma says but was ignored. In the end they agreed on it and that Soma searchs first.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The first thing Soma noticed as he entered the manison is that it was filled with the presence of Demons. Powerful ones at that. Now he has to go through that place and search for the kids that dragged him here. _/The presence here doesn't seem evil... but I can't risk anything! I need to be careful/._ Soma begins walking again and knocks on a door, he then opens it „Excuse me? No one is here..." he goes in while the lesser demons hide in the ceiling _/I don't think they noticed that I know they're here. I must act like a searching child/._ After not finding anything he leaves. On his way he comes across countless demons in human form _/How many of them are there?! They may look completly human but their auras are not!/_

„Oh my, are you my dear grandsons friend?" Soma turns around to see an old man standing there. _/He must be human... but I can feel a very faint demon presence?/_ Soma wonders while the old man offers him candy. Soma takes one and thanks the old man, trying it. _/...That tastes awfull.../_ Soma tells the old man that the candy was really tasty and excuses himself to continue searching for the kids.

A little later he found them all in one place: the entrance. _/I should have known... It's always the entrance when you find nothing inside/_ Soma thinks while talking with the kids _/the worst is that I couldn't feel their presence in between all these demons/_

* * *

 **The fight with Nue already happened here and Soma has also already defeated Graham and Celia. I also only played AoS but not DoS, I looked a few let's plays but was usually bored and skipped to conversations. Soma has also control over other dark powers aside from his Power of Dominance here. (Mina is 14 too by the way.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Learning about Europes Demons

**Two Lords:** Learning about Europes Demons

Soma patiently waits for the phone to be picked up. „Hello?" he hears Arikados voice. „It's me, Soma. I would like to ask you something" „What is it?" „Can you name me big Demon groups and the like from Japan?" „...Don't tell me you got yourself into trouble" „Oi! I don't get into trouble often! Anyway, please just tell me or I might do just that without knowing it." „There are a lot of Demon groups. The biggest and strongest would be the Nura- clan. I don't know much about it but its leader is called the 'Lord of Pandemonium'. He is the ruler of the Demon world in Japan." „Thank you, Arikado!" „Just _don't_ get into trouble" „I'll try".

 _/Nura... that's Rikuos surname. His house is filled with Demons, too. Could he be the leader of the Nura- clan?/_ Soma muses.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Arikado!" Julius shouts out happy „Long time no see!" Arikado frowns even deeper „What do you want?" At this Julius expression turns sour „I heard some disturbing news and since I was near I decided to come tell you personally. There are reports of Humans going missing. The Demon world seems to be disturbed, too. Apperently some people from Yokos family went on missions but the Demons they were supposed to find were either not found or already dead, a huge number of them. We don't know about any missing Vampires thought. Not that a Vampire would go missing, these creatures have too much pride as to get themselves kidnapped" „Where has this been happening?" Arikado asks concerned (But you couldn't see it on his face). „Mainly in Europe but the disappearences are getting faster. If whoever is doing it doesn't get what he/ she wants he/she might venture further."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„...and then..." Soma catchs only snippeds of Kiyotsugus talking. After he was forced to join they dragged him onto the roof and Kiyotsugu started talking. „Ne, Cruz- kun" he calls out and Soma looks up „What kind of Yokai legends do you have in Europe?" Soma begins thinking „Let's see... I don't know about much legends but I can name Demons and monsters and the like but I can't say for sure that all of them are from Europe. ...There's the boogeyman, the poltergeist, Ectoplasms, the White Lady, fairys, Abbadon, Alastor, Basilisk, Medusa, ghouls, zombies, banshees, dragons, unicorns, gargoyles, griffins, werewolfs and a lot of others. There are also Vampires but they don't count as Demons if you ask me." „You said there are a lot of others but let's focus on these" Kiyotsugu begins „Everyone will take one of the Demons/ monsters or legends Cruz- kun talked about and make a description of it!"

And like this Kiyotsugu ends up with _the White Lady,_ Shima with _the boogeyman,_ Kana with _griffins,_ Maki with _dragons,_ Natsumi with _werewolfs_ and Rikuo with _Basilisk._ „Mmh... Soma knows the Demons from Europe so he has to make a description of one from Japan. I think he should take the _kitsune"_ Kiyotsugu suggests with a hand on his chin. „I'm fine with it" Soma says.

Later, Soma is at the Hakuba Shrine asking Mina for her help. „Let me think... Kitsune are foxes. They're said to be able to change their form into a humans. Many tales speak of them as tricksters but other as guardians and the like. They are also said to be Inaris messangers. Also important is their number of tails. They can have up to nine. The number of tails shows how wise, old and powerful a kitsune are often treated as deitys and kitsune is often translated with fox spirit but they aren't ghosts!

There are two common classes, the zenko (good foxes) who are associated with Inari and the yako (field foxes) who tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Also, Kitsune with nine tails get white or gold fur and gain the ability to hear and see everything in the world, they're also said to have infinite wisdom. Kitsune have _hoshi no tama_ with them. These are believed to hold part of its magical power or even the soul. If seperated from it for to long, the kitsune can die. That's about all I know" Mina tells him. Soma wrote everything she said down „Thanks, Mina! You really helped me here!" „Its okay. I will help where I can. But please do me a favor and help me clean the Shrinegrounds" „Of course! I will do whatever you ask for Mina!" Soma smiles.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rikuo is staring at what he found out about basilisks, he asked every demon in his household... no one knows anything. _/I will have to search on the computer, huh?/_ Rikuo starts his computer and searchs for it after a while he finds something. Basilisk: a legendary repltile and king of serpants. Said to have the power to kill with a single glance. Leaves a trail of deady venom in its wake. Stories show that it is not completely distinguished from the cockatrice. It's believed to be vulnerable to cockerels.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kana finds something directly. Griffins: A legendary creature with the body, tail and back legs of a lion; wings of an eagle and its talons front feet. Known for guarding treasure and prizeless possesions. A symbol of divine power and the divines guardigan. Its also an emblem of the churchs opposition of remarriage.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shima has problems but already something. The Boogeyman: A common allusion to a mythical creature used by adults to scare children into good behaviour. That is all he found till now. He still searches but without much succes.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next day everyone has something. Some have much, some have less. They present what they have after the lessons. „You found out most Soma! You're impressive!" Maki comments. „I- i had help from a friend..." Soma answers. „A friend? Who?" Shima asks him. „A shrine priestress. Her name's Mina, Mina Hakuba. This isn't my first time in Japan so I know a few people from here" Soma tells them. _/He has a priestress as a friend? Should I be more careful?/_ Rikuo wonders _/The students all know I'm a Yokai due to the incident with the hundred tales clan but other people won't like a Yokai running around freely/._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Phew" Soma lies down on his bed after his friends dragged him through Ukiyoe on a Yokai search. _„Going to sleep so soon?"_ A voice asks. „Yeah. I'm go-" Soma stops mid-sentence glaring at the intruder, Death himself. „What are you doing here!?" He shouts out but to his annoyance, Deaths form fades away. _/Stupid skeleton. It could have at last answered my question!/_

 _Ring~ Ring~_ Somas phone rings on his way to school. „Yes?" he answeres. „Hello, Soma!" a cheery voice exclaimes and Soma sighs. „What is it? I'm on my way to school" he tells Yoko. Yoko replies with a serious tone „I need you to be careful. There were disappearences of humans and Demons in Europe. We don't know why but they started in Japan, too. The ones that disappeared were mostly strong demons. By the humans it were strong persons and those who learnt magics. You're already known in the world of Demons in Europe for slaying Demons so they might come for you. The only good thing is that the Demon world doesn't know about you being Dracula" „...So I need to be careful or else I will be in trouble, is what you're saying. ...Great, just great..." Soma mutters. After this the conversation ends and Soma continues to school.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„All of these Demons and humans were failures!" the man shouts at his subjects „bring better ones, we need to resurrect our lord as soon as possible!"

* * *

 **The named demons will problaby not appear, maybe or maybe not. Demons and humans disappearing, are vampires in the same danger? In that case the foes must be extremly powerful...**


	4. Chapter 4 Injured Vampire

**Two Lords:** Injured Vampire

Friday the 13th, Somas favourite day, please note the sarcasm. As fate will have it, Somas birthday is today, the funny thing: It's always a friday the 13th, _/I'm sure there are supernatural powers on work/_ he thinks to himself annoyed on his way to school. In school he avoids everyone not wanting to be angered anymore... to bad his little band of friends mistake his mood for the fact that something bad happened (that he's bullied, blackmailed, ect.) and pester him until he breaks to them that it's his birthday. They stare at him for a long time and decide to celebrate it, much to Somas dismay and protests. / _I rea~lly hate this freaking day.../_

In the afternoon they meet in Rikuos mansion where the latter already informed everyone of the incoming guest. To Rikuos dismay this time, the kids decided to make a sleep- over. Deep in the night, a figure makes its way into the mansion, alarming the residents with its massive energy. The Yokai of the clan silently follow it as it goes to the room of Rikuo and his friends. The figure slides the door open and everyone prepares to attack... as the figure withdraws. They all note that it somehow looks frightened. Before he can close the door one of the kids come out to face it „Are you from this mansion? I need to go to the bathroom..." the kid says. The Yokai watching it begin to have sweatdrops forming on their heads because the kid is none other than Soma, the child they are not supposed to reveal themselves to. „I'm not from here. I'm a trespasser" the figure says. _/Did it honestly just admit that he broke into the house?!/_ the Yokai all stare at it with disbelieve from where they are hidden.

Soma just stares at the figure, normaly he would have done something if not for the Demons hidden around him „...then shouldn't you go? If someone sees you the police can arrest you. If you've stolen something give it back to the owners" Soma comments. „I didn't steal. Give me the Demon in there and I will let you live" the figure stares at him. Soma lookes at it like it's mentally insane „Demons don't exist, idiot! Even if, why would you want one? Besides, creeping into the bedroom of kids... you are really pedophile old man". The hidden Yokai stare dumbfounded at the young boy who just carelessy voiced out his thoughts, the figure is enraged „You dare call me that?!" It shrieks. „Yep" Soma replies casual. Silence~ the figure leaves crying, complaining how a child could dare call him that. „So~ let's go find the bathroom" Soma walks away, leaving the Yokai to figure out what just happened.

Morning comes and the Yokai tell their leaders what happened. „Tsurara, why didn't I wake up when it came?" Rikuo wisphers to the Yuki- Onna. „I wanted your friend and the rest to sleep so I made them" Tsurara replied him. Rikuo only sighs „Any idea why it left in the end?" Rikuo asks her to which she shakes her head. _/I can hear every word you wispher Rikuo, Tsurara (wasn't her name surname Oikawa?). I don't know if I should curse my good hearing but it seems it can be useful once in a while. Why it left? Must have been the Demons instincts when facing a stronger person. I hope it didn't figure out who I am. That would be troublesome.../_ Soma glances at Rikuo _/It said it wants the 'Demon'. He could mean Tsurara... or maybe Rikuo? He must be a demon as well even if not a full- blooded. But the only demons in the room were these two.../_

It's weekend and Soma decides invite his friend to his house. Soma goes into the kitchen to get them some snacks as the kids find a book (the one with the data of the demons Soma battled in AoS, not that they know that). „Whoa! There are a lot of Yokai in there!" Kiyotsugu exclaimes amazed. „Look there's the **Basilisk** : Nr. 101 The offspring of a lizard and a bird, Its gaze can turn you to stone. **Soul: Defender** " Shima points to the site. „There are really a lot! **Zombie Officer** : Nr. 33 Animated corpse of a lieutnant who marched to his death 39 years ago. **Soul: Narrow escape**." Maki shows them th picture. Kana snatches the book „ **Alura Une** : Nr. 78 An Une raised on warm blood... **Soul: Guardigan Alura Una**." Kana shudders at the part with the blood.

Natsumi takes the book „ **Flesh Golem** : Nr. 81 A man- like figure built from the body parts of corpses. Animated by magic. **Soul: Demon Stomach**. Demon Stomach? Do demons have other stomaches as humans?" she glances at Rikuo who shakes his head. „I want to look, too!" Tsurara exclaimes taking the book „This one's cute! **Bat** : Nr. 1 A bloodsucking bat that lurks in the castle. **Soul: Echo of Bat** " „Let me see as well" Rikuo takes it „ **Chaos** : Nr. 113 The root of all chaotic things. **Soul:-** . That sounds dangerous"

„Wah! Don't look that through!" they hear Soma shout from behind them. „Why? It's only a book" Kiyotsugu wonders. „Stop! Let's give it back if he doesn't want us to look at it" Rikuo says out loud. They give him the book. „But what was meant with souls?" Maki asks but all just shrug. „...It shows the ability the soul gives you..." Soma wisphered. „The ability the soul gives you? What does that mean?" Shima asks Soma but the latter remains silent, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Ne, Gramps?" „What is it Rikuo?" „Does the soul of a Yokai have something to do with their abilitys?" „? Not that I know of. But the world is big, you never know what may happen next. Who told you that?" „When we were at Somas place there was a book with lots of Yokai in it. There was always a 'soul' described. Soma said it has do to with the ability the soul gives you but he didn't explain any further" „Mmh... well, I have never heard of this before." „Okay, thanks anyway Gramps!" Rikuo walks out of the room. _/The ability a soul gives one? I have certainly never heard of it. Where did this Soma kid get such a book? ...Maybe it's just legends of Europe. I'm overthinking all this./_ Nurarihyon laughs to himself.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Soma walks to the market he hears running and whoever is running trip over something. He doesn't really think it to be dangerous and continues. „Help! Please! Someone, anyone! Help me!" Soma stops and runs into the voices direction only to see a boy around 18 being attacked by a armor- demon. _/That boy's a vampire! Doesn't he know how to defend himself?!/_ Casting the thought aside, Somauses his **Winged Skeleton soul** to pierce through the Demon before it can harm the vampire. „Are you okay?" he softly asks the vampire who is trembling all over his body. Said vampire looks at him weakly before he passes out. When Soma looked on the ground he saw blood forming around them. The Vampire has a large gash on his chest and one on his leg.

 _/Damn!/_ Soma thinks panicked _/My house is too far, as is the hospitel! What should I do? He will die like this!/_ „Soma- kun? Is that you?" A voice asks from behind him. Surprised, Soma turnes around to see Rikuo and gets an idea. He rushes to Rikuo. „I need to ask you for a favor!" he tells the boy in panic „Please help me get the boy there to your mansion! He will bleed out like this!" Rikuo looks behind Soma and sees the boy. „Alright! Bring him over. I will help you." Together they run to the mansion, careful as to not make the boys wounds larger.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

To say the Yokai of the Nura- clan were surprised when their third head came rushing back with his friend was an understatement. They were even more surprised when he told them to get Zen until they saw the injured boy on his friends back. After Zen took care of the boy he went to Rikuo and his friend who are waiting outside the room. „Is he okay?" Soma asks hopeful. „He is. You found him in the right moment. You did well, had you attemded to bring him to a hospital the boy wouldn't be alive anymore." Rikuo and Soma sigh in relief at that. „But where did he get such wounds?" Zen asks and Rikuo looks at Soma, silently telling him to explain. „I just found him like this on the ground..." Soma tells the Yokai while looking in his eyes _/That not easy... This Demon is somehow intimidating despite the fact that he seems to have a weak body/ S_ oma muses in his head.

Rikuo suggested Soma to stay at his mansion for the night and the boy was alright with it. „Karasu- Tengu" he calls out. „Yes?" the little Crow appears. „Search the place where Soma found the boy" Rikuo orders „Understood, Rikuo- sama!" the crow flies away and Rikuo walks into the mansion.

 **Soma's 15 now! Well... to be continued?**


	5. Chapter 5 You knew?

**Two Lords:** You knew?!

„We searched the place" Karasu- Tengu tells Rikuo „We found the remains of Yokai blood on the ground near the puddle of blood from the boy. We asked the crows in the area but they didn't see anything" „Thank you, Karasu- Tengu" Rikuo thanks him. Rikuo goes to his mother who is preparing breakfast for the Yokai in the manison. Soma is busy helping her. „Ah! Rikuo" she calls out „Do you know what I could put into the soup for your grandfather?" „No, sorry" „You could try parsley. A friend of mine always put it into her soup." Soma tells her while carefully balancing objects to their places. „Thanks, Soma- chan" Wakana replies smiling as usual. „Does your friend always use it?" Rikuo wonders. „Most of the time" Soma says after he placed the last thing down. „? Is something wrong, Rikuo?" Soma asks. „Mmh? No, I just want to ask if you noticed something strange as you found the boy." „Not really. I heard a shout for help and ran there. Is he awake by the way?" „No, he isn't. I will tell you when" „Thanks" Soma smiles. „Do you know him?" Rikuo wants to know. „No, but I'm concerned" „I see"

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„One of our own has vanished, Mylord" a lady tells the man who's sitting on the staires. „I see. Search the person who did it and look if said person can be able to act as a vessel for the lord" „Yes, Mylord"

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A shiver runs down Somas spine. It has been three days since he found the boy and the latter hasn't awoken till now. _/I didn't tell Arikado or one of the others about this. I have the feeling that I shouldn't... but why?/_ Soma looks up to see a black- haired girl enter the classroom. „Who's that?" Soma asks Rikuo. „Mmh? Ah, that is Kekain Yura, she is the missing member of our squad. She's an omjoyi" „Omjoyi?" „They are specialiced in killing Yokai. She's the head of her clan and really strong" Rikuo tells him.

„Hello, it's been a while" Yura says as she goes to the rest of the squad. They all greet her even Soma. „Are you a new member? I'm Kekain Yura. Nice to meet you!" she exclaims and Soma introduces himself. After school they all walk to Rikuos mansion, Yuras brother Ryuuji who they met on their way, too. _/Something is weird about that white- haired kid. He's human but has an energy inside him. It's not that of a Yokai, it's much stronger./_ Ryuuji muses.

„Rikuo- sama!" Kurotabo calls out „You're back! The boy woke up afew moments ago!" „I'm coming!" Rikuo says. All of them go to the boys room. „What boy?" Ryuuji asks. „Soma found an injured boy three days ago and I met them. We brought the boy here because his founds were pretty bad" Rikuo explains him.

Rikuo slides the door open. The boy is looking at them, his black shoulder- lenght black hair nearly blocking his yellow eyes out of sight. „Good morning! I'm Nura Rikuo. How are you feeling?" Rikuo asks the boy calm. „Good morning, too. I'm feeling well... thank you for asking. I'm Berthold Black." The boy greets/ thanks Rikuo „Do you know where the boy is who found me? He had white hair" „I'm here. Nice to meet you. I'm Soma Cruz" Soma steps out from behind Rikuo and smiles. Upon seeing Soma, Bernhold freezes, his mouth slightly apart. „You're..." Bernholds eyes begin to water, he himself not noticing it. He can't say anything else, he just stares at Soma.

Everyone lookes at Soma questionally but he doesn't know what the boy means, he says. _/Did he notice I'm Dracula?/._ Everyone leaves, even Rikuo chases after them and only Soma and the boy remain. Soma looks at the boy who has meanwhile lied down again and begun to sleep. Soma leaves as well since he still has to visit Mina. He promised to help her with her dutys today.

A few days later Zen allows Bernhold to leave. Said person thanks everyone for their help and walks away. He goes into the park, looking around every corner. In a deserted place of the park, Soma decides to show himself „You're searching for me, aren't you?" he wants to know. The Vampire boy turns surprised, he didn't realise Somas presence. He instantly kneels down before Soma and bows his head to which Soma backs away. „You're Lord Dracula, aren't you?" Bernhold asks and Soma nods slowly. „Aren't you... afraid?" Soma wonders. „No, you're our King and Ruler. We Vampires have heard that you changed into a good person. That you don't wage war against humanity anymore. But we need your help! Please!" Bernhold exclaimes. „With what?" Soma asks. „A person who still believes you dead wants to ressurect you, your evil self! We told him you're alive but he wouldn't listen! He's killing Humans, Demon and Vampires alike to find someone that can be a vessel for you! He needs to be stopped! Please, I- no all Vampires beg of you. Help us!" The Vampire begged Soma desperately. „...I will see what I can do. Arikado told me to stay out of trouble but I can't ignore this" Soma tells him calm while resting his hands on Bernhold shoulders to calm him down. „Thank you! Thank you so much, your Highness!" The Vampire cries grateful.

„We don't where their headquarters are and their number we don't know of as well. We only do know about 3 Gernerals and 2 Vampires and 1 Devil Forgemaster. The leader itself is named Adalger. He's human but has huge dark powers and as far as we know he's a Dark Lord Candidate" Bernhold explaines Soma as they sit in the latters house. At the last statement Soma feels quite sick in the stomach _/Not again.../._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Rikuo- sama!" Kuroumaru lands before Rikuo. „There have been reports of Yokai and Demons that have completly disappeard or were found dead" Everyone near goes silent. „Do you have any other information about it?" Rikuo asks but Kuroumaru shakes his head „Then find the ones responsible and bring them before me!"

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _/Should I talk with Rikuo about the occurences? He knows more about Japan than I do. Of course, Mina knows a lot to but I can't bring her into such danger. I can't bring Rikuo in either, I will only ask if he knows something I don't! He shouldn't know that I know about his mansion and that he is somewhat of a Demon... I am already excited to ask- please note my sarcasm/_ Soma waits for Rikuo to show up in the classroom but Rikuo doesn't come.

After school he goes to the boys mansion and is greeted by Wakana. „Could you tell me where Rikuo- kun is, please? I need to ask him something urgent!" Soma tells her and she brings him to her son... and the Yokai he's currently with. Upon seeing his mother and who she just brought his eyes become wide „Mother! Why did you bring him here?! Now he has seen them!" he shouts out while Wakana smiles apologizing.

„Is that why the Demons that don't look like Demons hid from me? I though it might have been the influence of... well, 'someone'. Not you though" Soma says rather bored. „You- you know about theYokai in the mansion?" Rikuo asks surprised. „Well, I can feel the presence of Demons quite good. I... also have another way to find out if I'm not sure but that wasn't necerssary" Soma explaines „I actually came here because you weren't at school and I wanted to ask something". „I wasn't there because of a meeting. Yokai have been dis-" Rikuo is interrupted by Soma. „Do you know something about the disappearences of the different races?" Soma wonders and Rikuo stills since that has been why there was a meeting. „How do you know of this, Soma?!" he demands.

„From a friend" „Even so, this situation has proven to be extremly dangerous since many strong Yokai were attacked and killed/ kidnapped. I won't tell you anything!" „Rikuo... you misunderstood something" he grabs Rikuo by his collar, alarming the Demons „ **I am not a weak child!** " he says with determintion and lets go of Rikuos collar. Not knowing how to react, Rikuo didn't move and Soma continued „The person you're standing against... I know that he is someone that is called 'Dark Lord Candidate'. I have every right for information on him since the Candidates fall under my responcibility. I am involved anyway, the faster I get information, the faster it can be stopped" Soma finishes. „Why would they fall under your responcibility, young man?" Nurarihyon appears from behind Rikuo. „Classified. As for young man... I wonder if you can call me that." Soma says calm and everyone has question marks above them at the age statement. „And why is it classified?" Hitotsume joins in. „I could tell you" Soma starts and the Demons look at him hopeful for any sort of information „but to spare you to suffer a cruel and cursed fate, I won't" he crushes thier hope.

„We didn't find out much. Only that he disappearences are random and that the ones responcible are powerful. What do you know?" Rikuo looks Soma in the eye. „I have heard that they have 3 Generals, 2 Vampires and 1 Devil Forgemaster. Their leader is a Dark Lord Candidate named Adalger. I don't know his candidate power." „'Candidate power'?" Rikuo wonders. „Every Dark Lord Candidate has a special power to them" „Do you know their goal?" Rikuo wants to know and Soma falls silent. „Yes..." Soma replies after a while, avoiding Rikuos gaze „I do. But their goal is not reachable" „Why?" Rikuo demands. „Because ' _…, a new master will come to the castle and he... will inherit ALL of Dracula's powers'._ " Soma answered looking uncomfortable. „? I fear I... don't understand?" Rikuo asks uncertain and to make matters worse, Soma only frowns at him, showing him that the latter will not tell.


	6. Chapter 6 Death

**Two Lords:** Death

„You said you aren't a weak child. Do you have a special power then?" Rikuo is curious. „Yes but knowing about it wouldn't do anything. It's called 'Power of Dominance' and I'm the only one who can use it. I also have aquired other ones but I use them less" Soma explaines. „What happens if someone tries using it who can't?" Aotabo interjects. „First of all: The Power is special so it's impossible for someone else to use it. Second: If you trie you will either die or turn into a terrifying monster without any logic. An-" Soma tells him as Tsurara interrupts „But you said others can't use it, so how do you know that?" „I was about to tell. And third: There was a Dark Lord Candidate with the Power to copy nearly everything and he copied that Power but it backfired. The problem is that he couldn't take the massive power and energy from it. His body wasn't made for it, too. Only my 'Soul' can take and merge with it all without problem. The power is meant for one being alone" Soma finishes his speech.

„Are you sure you want to fight?" Soma asks. „Yes, there have been Yokai disappearing without hint. If it's the same foe we shall fight with you" Rikuo claims. „...It's your own fault if you die. " Soma walks away. "I just hope nothing bad happens. I don't want old man Dracy to come back!" Soma wisphers mostly to himself. „Old man Dracy?" Rikuo asks wonderous. „Yep," Soma smiles „Old man Dracy is Dracula, the Lord of Darkness, King of Vampires, Count of the devils castle ect." „Why are you naming him so ridiculous?!" Rikuo shouts out. „Because I can. Plus, it sounds cute, doesn't it?" Soma laughs at his former lifes misfortune of having a reincarnation like him.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

(Three days later) _/I have a bad feeling/_ Arikado thinks to himself _/the feeling that my fathers reincarnation is in trouble once again. I hope it has nothing to do with the new cult rampaging around. We still haven't found their goal... we haven't found out anything at all anyway/_ Arikado stands up and walks to the window. He then phones Soma.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ring~ Ring~_ Soma pickes up while going out of the room. He was at Nuras together with the squad. Rikuo looks at him but listens to Kiyotsugus chatter again. „Hello?" Soma asks. „Soma" the voice on the other side says. „Argh! Arikado!" Soma states surprised and all eyes are on him. „What is it this time?! You don't have to worry over me or nag at me like you're my mother. I'm fine, no I'm not in trouble as well and I have not turned into 'him' and are just acting like me!" He shouts angry into the phone and growls. Arikado doesn't understand what happend to make the teen angry and ignores it „Has anything weird happened?" he wonders calm. „...That's all? Nothing happened at all. Why?" Soma answers surprised. „It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Until another time" Arikado hangs up the phone.

Soma has a twitching smile on his face while closing his eyes, trying to calm down. „'It's nothing you need to concern yourself with', huh? In other words something bad happend and you're trying to leave me out... again!" Soma seethes with anger. „What's up, Soma? Who was that?" Rikuo asks concerned. Soma stops seething and turns to him „Nothing, just a friend leaving me out of things, seemingly having forgotten that it won't help since I will get involved anyway" Soma answeres while thinking at something.

„...Maybe I should ask that ripe old..." Soma shuts his mouth. He nearly blurted out that he knew a skeleton named Death. Later that day, after the Kids leave, Soma stays behind... more like is forced to. It seems the demons of the mansion want to know more about his friend and what Soma meant when he said 'ripe old...' but Soma shakes it off as being classified.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mina is sweeping the shrine grounds when she hears heavy footsteps. She turns around thinking it to be Julius only to see a woman in a red dress. The woman looks at her and flashes a smile. Mina lets her broom fall upon seeing her fangs. She begins running but the Vampire grabs her by her arm. Mina tries shouting for help but her mouth gets covered with a cloth by the Vampire. _/Help me Soma! Please!/_ Mina pleads losing conscious.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Soma feels a sharp pain pass through his chest as he walks home. He has a really bad feeling. He continues home wondering what it could have been. He arrives at his house, a note on the kitchen table. The note is from the Vampire who wrote that he returns to Europe. Soma shrugs and makes supper. He eats it and goes to bed.

Soma awakes with a jolt, still serious tired. He is sweating all over his body and his head spins. He sighs and takes a shower. After breakfast he walks to school. „Cruz- kun!" Kiyotsugu calls him after lessons are over „Let's all go to Nuras house!" „I'm sorry, Kiyotsugu" Soma declined „I'm tired and have a lot to do on top of it. I need to finish that and then go to bed. Sorry" „It's okay! Just be sure to come tomorrow!" he asnweres.

Soma walks around town. He has already visited five places where demons vanished/ got killed but he found nothing. He goes into a alley „What is it?" Soma aks the figure hovering behind him and faces it „I don't think you dopping visits is normal". Death smirks (If that is possible) and laughs _„I am merely waiting for your death so I can resurrect you". /I am so scared/_ Soma thinks with sarcasm. _„..."_ Death stares at him. Soma turns around and goes around the corner into the open, Death follows him. Soma has little sweatdrops on the back of his head „Why are you following me?!" Soma wispheres angry. _„Didn't I say so? I am merely waiting for your death. Plus, humans can't see me, so don't worry about anything, master"_ Death says calm, adding a mocking tone. „I am not your master!" Soma wispheres enraged.

The next day, Soma is still tired but who can blame him? There's a stupid, flying, purple clad skeleton floating behind him that not even the Omyoji girl seems to see. Soma listens to Kiyotsugus talking and Deaths rants the whole day. Evening comes and Soma decids to ask Rikuo if there are new clues on his side, the only problem is that Rikuo is at home at a demon meeting. He arrives at the Nura mansion and Wakana lets him in. Soma first comes across Demons in the garden and one already openes his mouth as Soma interrupts. „I am well aware of the ripe old pile of bones behind me. No need to point it out" Soma smiles at them dangerously and Death lifts his sickle at Somas comment on him „Don't do that" Soma says calm „or I will have to break every single bone in your bony body".

To make matters worse, as Death raised the sickle, parts of said beings presence leaked out which alarmed the Demons of the mansion. Every. Single. One. In. The. Masion. That's why the garden was suddenly filled with lots of demons and a transformed Rikuo. „What is going on here Soma? What is that?" Night Rikuo asks Soma serious. Soma points behind him „This?" he asks and Rikuo nods. „...Only a ripe old pile of bones". Death lifts his sickle again to strike but once again halts as Soma looks at him with a death- glare. „Do it. I'm waiting..." Soma threatens and Death puts the sickle away. Soma turns back to Night Rikuo „Look it's totally harmless" he smiles. Death raises the sickle and Soma glares at him, thus making Death put the sickle away... again. The Demons have huge sweatdrops on the side of their heads.

„I... see..." Night Rikuo states unsure „but who is it?" „That...?" Soma wonders innocent while pointing at Death and Night Rikuo nods again. „That is... is... a... useless... douchebag" Soma manages to say nervous but Night Rikuo only rises an eyebrow. Soma looks at him defeated then growls in annoyance „Look, Rikuo" Soma begins „That being just follows me without my consent and since it has not yet 'truely' attacked me, I have no reason to deatroy it" „It is evil Soma! You must have felt its presence earlier!" Night Rikuo exclaimes frustrated. „...Evil?" Soma smirks „That is true however, without orders from his lord and master he won't harm anyone... I hope. Otherwise he only kills those that could be a thread to his master and this without hestitation"

„Who is its master?" Kurotabo interjects. „...Don't be so curious. Curiousity kills the cat, my friend. 'Sides, it won't attack you" Soma tells them reassuringly. „How do you know?" Yuki- Onna asks suspecious. „Well," Soma starts „You're my allies, so it won't attack you. After all, what would he get by killing my allies?" „Why would it look out for you and your allies?" one Demon wonders while Soma begins smiling a dark smile and points a finger into the dark sky „Because," he says with a chilling voice „In the Demon world of Europe everyone knows me. I am pretty high in the 'Underworld' as some name it. But there is difference between all of them. There are those who know me as 'Soma Cruz' who slays Demons and Vampires as well as humans who went overboard (#Dark Lord Canidates# that turned into demons). Then there are a few Vampires and ve~ry few other beings who know me as something else- a Being of Darkness. Dear Demons of this mansion, I shall tell you that I have fought many battles and have yet to lose... in 'this life' at least. And many of those I fought were a lot stronger than all of you!" the storm that began during his speech let a flash appear, making the demons shudder.


	7. Chapter 7 Fight between Rulers

**Two Lords:** Fight between the Rulers of Darkness

„What do you mean by that!?" Night Rikuos eyes narrow. „Simply what I just said. Even you cannot beat me, Rikuo" Soma tells him while shaking his head. „Prove it then!" Night Rikuo claims „fight with me, tomorrow! The place is yours to choose". Soma nods „Do you have territorial disadvantage anywhere, I do not want to be unfair" Soma points out but Night Rikuo shakes his head „I don't have any territorial disadvantages". „Fine by me. Tomorrow, come to the Hakuba shrine after school is over. You can bring your Demons, too. And don't worry over only being able to transform at night" „Agreed" „All weapons, magic and abilitys are allowed? Or do you want to leave out something?" Soma asks Night Rikuo. „Yes, everything is allowed". Soma nods in approvel and takes his leave.

The next day, Rikuo and some of his Demons are waiting in the Hakuba shrine. Some of the allied Leaders came as well to watch. Soma comes (dressed in a black shirt with blue pants and a white coat instead of the school uniform), too, with three youths around his age while Death is still floating behind him. „This are friends of mine who wish to watch" he tells Rikuo who nods. The red haired one comes up to Rikuo and stretches out his hand in greeting „It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lother Belmont. The one next to me is my brother Wilmar Belmont and this girl is my sister Amata Belmont" The brown haired boy (Wilmar) and the blond haired girl (Amata) nod when they are introduced. „The pleasure is on my side. I'm Nura Rikuo, third head of my clan and a quarter- Yokai" Rikuo takes Lothers hand and shakes it.

„Well, let's go to the place we will fight. Shall we?" Soma suggests. The world around them changes and they find themselves before a massive castle door behind them a lifted drawbridge. The Demon energy is so high that Rikuo immidantly transforms into his night self. „Where is this?!" Night Rikuo asks Soma. Soma bows a little bit „Welcome to C _astlevania,_ creature of chaos! ...Now shall we start the battle?" Soma wonders. Rikuo gets into a fighting position as he draws his sword while Soma just stands there with his hand in his leaps forward but as he brings his sword down Soma blocks his attack with black sword that emits a red aura. „What is that?" Rikuo asks in wonder as he jumps back into his earlier position.

„My sword? That's only Kadalbold, a sword of Darkness" Soma explaines as he aimes for Rikuo. Rikuo uses Kyoka Suigetsu but Soma manages to cut his left shoulder. As Rikuo appears behind his opponent Soma suddenly turn his weapon into a spear that seems to be enfluged with flames/ electricy on the tip (Gunger). Soma turn the spears tip behind him, through his arm and hits Rikuo in the right side. Rikuo shouts out in pain as electricy surges through his body. Soma swirls around while once again changing his weapon, this time into a blue glowing sword (Claimh Solais) and thrusts at Rikuo who dodges and cuts Soma into the left leg with his sword. Rikuo then has a huge sake cup in his hand and blows (Ougi Meikyo Shisui „Sakura").

Blue flames encircle Soma. Soma closes his eyes and concentrates, summoning his **Final Guard soul.** As the flames stop, Soma releases the souls effects and uses **Regenaration (Alura Une Soul)** on his leg while Rikuo charges at him. Soma uses **Invisibility (Nemesis Soul)** and vanishes from sight. Rikuo looks around confused as something strikes him on his back. Rikuo stumbles forward and falls. „You lost" Soma says while reappearing with a spear pointed at Rikuos neck. „I lost" Rikuo admitted. Soma lets his weapon vanish and helps Rikuo up. „How come you have no injury. I am sure I hit your leg?" Rikuo wonders. „I used an ability of mine called **Regenaration.** " Soma smiles slightly.

Lother comes up to them and laughs „As expected! Soma now I know how you were able to beat gramps! All hail to _Lord Soma_!" Lother exclaimes and Soma puches him over the head. „Shut up! I'm Soma, yes but you make it sound like you mean 'him' right now. I'm still me you idiot!" Soma shouts angry. „I wanted to ask this since you used a word describe 'someone' from time to time... who is 'he'?" Rikuo wants to know. „...it is of no concern to you" Soma avoids his gaze. „The person he means i-" Lother gets punched by Amata. „Don't tell him! It is Somas thing to say, not yours!" Amata growls at her brother annoyed.

„Now you see, Rikuo. I'm stronger than you" Soma says to him. „Why did you long for such strenght?" Rikuo wonders curious. „I didn't want it. I just had it. I had to use it to survive this castle here" „This castle?" „Yes. I was here with my friend and there wasn't a way out. Another friend of mine told me to go to the Master chamber if I want to save me and my friend. The bad thing was that the whole castle has monsters, demons and other creatures in it and actually still has". _„Well, you mangaged to get through with your Devils luck"_ Death comments. Soma feels a tick mark growing. „Hey? Would you kindly shut! Up!?" Soma lectures him. _„..."_ Death says nothing. „Nice to know you can follow orders" Soma smiles slightly angry.

Clapping hands are heard. „As I thought! You truely are strong, Soma!" a person says while the castle doors open. The person gets revealed and Somas eyes grow wide „How is that possible?! You're dead!" Soma shouts out. Rikuo and the rest look at him. „Who is that?" Wilmar wonders. „Graham Jones, the missionary who thought himself to be Dracula. But I don't know how this is possible! I killed him after he turned into that monster!" Soma exclaimes. „Indeed, you did... however! I was resurrected and shall destroy you in order to become who I am supposed to be!" Graham laughs insane.

„Let me handle this!" Rikuo claims. „You're still injured from the fight, let me handle this!" Soma tells him. „No, I can do it!" Rikuo eyes hold determintion. Soma closes his eyes „Very well, go ahead".

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rikuo stands before Graham and goes into a fighting position. „So I only need to defeat you and then I can destroy the kid? Fine be me. You won't last long!" Graham summons fire balls that are directed at Rikuo. Rikuo dodges and uses Ougi Meikyo Shisui Sakura but Graham just teleports out. „You need to have something better to defeat me!" Graham exclaimes. Rikuo faces him and waits for the mans attack. As Graham attacks, Rikuo uses Kyoka Suigetsu and comes up from behind Graham and slices his back and arm. „You shall not defeat me!" Graham shouts out and begins to change form. „What is this?!" Rikuo is astonished. „He's changing into a demon" Soma explains calm. „Demon?! But he's human!" Rikuo tells what he thinks as Grahams transformation stops. An arm from the demon shoots out and Rikuo avoids it. Concentrating, Rikuo fails to notice the circle above its heads and gets grazed by its attack as Lother jumps in. „Concentrade!" Lother scolds. „Yes!" Rikuo confirms. Rikuo cuts the demons right arm with his sword. The circle shoots another beam and Rikuo evades it with Kyoka Suigetsu.

Summoning his powers, Rikuo slices the demon in half. It gives a loud wail before turning to dust. „That was really good! You defeated him fast! I needed longer to do so." Soma laughs. Rikuo looks at him as Soma raises his hand. The world around them changes again and Rikuo and the rest minus Soma and Death are in the shrine again. „Where is Soma?" Rikuo asks. „Still in the castle. He certainly seeks for clues as to who resurrected Graham" Amata tells him with a small smile.

„Amata, Wilmar, Lother!" an old voice calls out and the three flinch. „Where were you?! Mina has vanished, help me to search for her!" „Yes, immidantly, gramps!" the three shout in unison and bide the Yokai farewell. „Mina? They must mean Somas friend..." Rikuo states.

Back at the Yokai- mansion, Rikuo wonders how to get a hold of those behind the incidents. „Hello? Is someone here?" a voice calls from before the mansions entrance. Rikuo goes there and sees a young adult with blue hair and slitted red eyes. „What can I do for you?" Rikuo wonders as his Yokai begin to gather. „Please excuse my intruding" The man bows „My name is Amos and I am in search of a certain 'person' from Europe. I heard the Nura- clan is the strongest and most well informed one in Japan so I wanted to ask if you know a person named 'Soma Cruz'". „I do" Rikuo replies. „May I know why you search for him?" he asks. „Of course. I was sent by my fellow kinsmen because we are in need of help. We intend to ask Sir Cruz for such" Amos explains.

„What sort of danger is it?" Rikuo wonders. Amos eyes narrow „A danger that Japans Demons need not know. We do not wish to drag you into our problems" he smiles. „If I don't know if I can trust you, I can't tell you" Rikuo tells him. „It's okay. I have an idea of what this 'danger' is" Soma says appearing from behind Amos with a ring in hand. Amos' eyes widen as he sees Soma, he didn't expect that Soma was here. „Soma you know him?" Rikuo wants to know. „Not at all" Soma says with a deadpan expression „That danger you speak of..." Soma turns to Amos „Does it have to do with 'Black Disaster'?" „Y- yes! ...How do you know?" Amos wonders dumbfounded.

„Here" Soma holds out the ring he brought „I have sealed a demon in it that was lurking in the castle. It told me the cults name". „What cult?" Rikuo is curious. Soma looks at him „the one that killed/ kidnapped Demons, Humans and Vampires". „You already know of these occurences? We thought your companion keeps such information away from you" Amos says. „Ah, you must mean Arikado. He does keep such information from me but seems to forget that I will get involved one way or another" Soma explains while looking at the ring in his hand. „How did you learn of it then?" Amos wonders. „Yoko told me as well as Berthold Black" „B- berthold!?" Amos cries out surpirsed „Are you sure?!" He asks Soma who nods „I am sure. He told me that he was sent by the other Vampires" „He wasn't! Berthold is one of two Vampires of Black Disaster!" Amos exclaimes shocked and Soma stares at him. Soma than starts cursing at his stupidity. „Rikuo!" he calls out and Rikuo faces him „The cult knows the location of your clan, be careful. The stronger ones of you should be extremly careful! Black Disaster searches for powerful Demons!"

„Why?" Rikuo asks him and Soma looks troubled. „They want to resurrect 'someone' but it will always fail because 'he' is alive. Wait!" Soma looks at Amos „Berthold knows 'he' is alive. Why would he be in a Cult trying to resurrect 'him'?" „Berthold problaby wants to see what happens if you try to resurrect someone who is alive. We Vampires suspect that if you do such, the souls of the sacrifieced will gather and merge after a while" Amos announces. Soma turns blue at the mere thought of this, he already dealt with a similiar being (Menace)! „By the way, Sir Cruz?" Amos catches Somas attention „Why is 'that thing' that serves 'him' behind you? I am well aware of who you 'were' but...". Soma looks behind himself and sweatdrops upon seeing Death „You're still here..?"

* * *

 **About Draculas true form and the Demonic Megiddo, I plan to bring them in this story. The true form might come soon unlike the rest. Also, I apologize if some wanted to see Soma and Rikuo equally strong. I know that Rikuo is really strong (he hasn't used Matoi in the fight, so of course it was a little easier for Soma).**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8 School Kidnapping

**Two Lords:** School Kidnapping

The next morning is a saturday so there is no school and Soma invites Amos to his house to find out what he knows because they need to find more clues about the cult. Before Amos arrives, Soma phones Arikado so the agent can yell at him. „Yes?" „Hello, Arikado! It's me, Soma! I just want to tell you that I got involved with a rampaging Cult that wants to resurrect Dracula! The Cults name is 'Black Disaster', do you know something about it?" Soma waits for the storm that's about to hit. „Soma... How many times do we have to tell you not to get in trouble!" Arikado yells through the phone. „Sheesh. I'm sorry. So do you know something or not?" „No, I've never heard of that cult" „You sure? It's the one responsible for the incidents where Demons, Humans and Vampires get kidnapped or killed".

„... _Where_ Did you get that information?" „The name from a demon I sealed into a ring. A few member infos and the goal from a Vampire who turned out to be from the cult: they have 3 Generals, 2 Vampires and 1 Devil Forgemaster. Their leader is a Dark Lord Candidate named Adalger. Also, the Vampires request my help in the matter" Soma finishes. „...Okay. Anything else?" Arikado asks impatient. „Well,... there is this little problem..." Soma starts. „What?" Arikado wonders. Soma scratches his cheek sheepish „Well,... Death might have been following me since a while and is still hovering behind me. ...It's kind of unnerving" „..." „Arikado? You still there?" „Yes, I am. Why is he following you?" „It said it's merely waiting for my death to resurrect me" „...".

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„Have you found the one who has defeated one of our monsters?" Adalger asks growling. The lady across him opens her mouth to answer „No, we ha-" „It's okay" she gets interrupted by a person that enters the room, Berthold. „I met that person but he was too weak to act as vessel, so I killed him" Berthold explaines smiling peaceful. Adalger looks at him „If you say so". Berthold bows and leaves the room again. „Are you sure we can trust him? I have the feeling he knows something we don't..." the lady tells while she looks into the direction Berthold vanished in. „We can trust him. Whatever he doesn't tell us won't make a difference, Hanna" Adalger says to her reassuring.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Soma yawns, the information Amos gave him was nothing new and Arikado found out nothing either. To make things worse... that annoying Skeleton is still there! „Why are you still there?!" Soma yells at it tired. _„...I already told you that"_ Death answeres. „Would you go if I told you to?" Soma asks hopeful. _„No"_ Death says and Soma sighs. „Then I... order you to go!" Soma exclaimes and Death vanishes _/Are you kidding me?!/_ Soma has little sweatdrops on his head while he sees Death retreat just like this.

„Haahh..." Soma sighs „I should just go to sleep a bit". Soma goes into his bed and closes his eyes. _/It will all work out well, it always does/._

On Sunday, still very early in the morning, Soma walks around the park as a demon attacks him. Ducking, Soma evades the attack. He calls forth his Misteltain and charges. As he hits the demon in the chest it disappears into dust. „Who is there?" Soma calls out as he hears applause. „That was good! Maybe you could be a vessel" a voice in the shadows answers „I am a Devil Forgemaster called Kastor". „..." is Somas non- existent reply. „Well, I will take you with me" Kastor says and summons three demons that leap at Soma. Soma uses his **Aguni soul (Aguni Fire)** and destroys his opponents. „Hah? You're good!" Kastor exclaims as he once again summons three demons.

Soma uses the **Yorick soul (Skull Ball)** and his enemys are defeated. Before Kastor can summon another being, Soma uses his Dark Powers to tie him up. He takes his phone out of pocket and dials Arikados number. „Yes, Soma?" Arikado asks. „I have the Devil Forgemaster of 'Black Disaster'. Can you come pick him up. I'm in the park" Soma tells him. „I will be there shortly. Don't get into more trouble till then".

After Arikado took Kastor with him, Soma wonders if the rest of the cult are this weak or just Kastor. He shrugs it off and walks home. On the next day, Soma encounters Rikuo in the schools hallway. „The Devil Forgemaster is taken care of" Soma tells him. „Did you get him?" Rikuo asks. „Yes but it was a friend of mine who picked him up" Soma replies.

„Say... have many of your friends to do with Yokai?" Rikuo wonders. „Yep. One is a witch, one is a priestress, one is a hunter, one is a former member of the army and then there is one from a agency..." Soma counts them. „Agency?" „Yeah, I don't understand it fully but as far as I know he's from some agency. He's also the one who phoned me that one time in your mansion" „What was his name? Arikado?" „That's right. Genya Arikado".

They walk into their classroom and the lesson begins. The schools loudspeaker goes on and an unknown voice speaks up „Good morning, Students! We have taken over your school so go into the gym peacefully or face the consequences. Should you try anything then the teachers with us at the moment will die!" A crack was heard indicating that the loudspeaker is turned off again. The students rise from their seats and go out of the classroom. Demons appear and watch over them. Rikuo notices that Soma got away undetected.

Soma lets the effect of his **Nemisis soul** vanish as he hids behind a tree. He watches the students and teachers enter the gym. After everyone walked in he runs to the back entrance.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rikuo watches as a man and woman appear on the stage. „Since everyone is here I have an announcement to make! Every single one of you will be a sacrifice to our lord!" the man exclaimes and the students start panicking. „Silence!" the woman barks. The studends grow silent in fear. „That's better. Who wants to be a sacrifice first? Oh, I just asked something stupid... we will just pick one out" the man smiles. The woman goes down and grabs one student. The students tries to get out of her grasp but fails. As the woman goes back a hand grabs her and releases the student. „Don't harm them" Rikuo warns. „And what are you gonna do if I harm them?" the woman asks with a sneer.

„Wait" the man says „He can be the first sacrifice or do you want to struggle and get the people here harmed?" he asks smiling. „You want to kill us anyway so where is the difference?" Yura wonders from within the crowd. „She's right" Rikuo exclaims. In the meantime, Tsurara finds the light switch and turns the lights off.

As the lights go out, Rikuo transforms and attacks the woman. The female just dodges and summons a fire ball directed at Rikuo. Rikuo gets grazed by it but charges at her neverless. Bringing down his sword he manages to slice her at her arm and shoulder. The woman holds her shoulder in an attemp to stop the blood. She moves forward to strike as Tsurara freezes her legs. „I won't let you attack him!" Tsurara tells her confident.

The woman tries to break the ice but fails miserable. Rikuo hits her with the back of his sword in the neck and she falls unconsious. „Mhmh" the man humms „that was quite good. But can you top this?!" He summons spheres of darkness and points them at the students „Try to save them if you can!" Rikuo runs and slices the spheres apart but the man just brings forth new ones. The man opens his mouth to yell something but the gyms backdoor opens and a cloaked figure steps out.

The figure jumps onto the stage and looks at the man. The clad person raises an arm and transforms into a huge, purple being that makes the stage break. Yura who battles the Yokai that try to attack the students, turns her head surprised. The purple monster lets out a mighty raor and brings his hand down on the man. The man tries to break free but fails and gets dragged off with the monster as it leaves. „What was that?" Rikuo wonders aloud.

The students are relieved that the man is gone and run up to Rikuo. „Was that a Yokai from your clan, Nura- kun?" one asks. „You were awesome!" another admits. Some of them were worried „Will they come back?" „What if something like that happens again?"

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Around two days later, the incident is mostly forgotten. The Squad is currently in Rikuos mansion, Kiyotsugu brags about his Yokai knowledge as usual. „But I never heard of a Yokai like the one that saved us. And Nura- kun said it's not one from his clan" he thinks out loud. „I've never heard of such a Yokai either. I wonder where it came from" Rikuo tells them thinking. Rikuo looks like he realizes something „Where were during the incident anyway, Soma. I didn't see you there" he wonders.

„Ah, about that... I was looking for a way to solve this without casualities but it was over before I knew it. Haha" he laughs and everyone expect Rikuo believes him. „Do you think that purple Yokai will come again?" Natsumi asks them curious. „I don't think so. Why would it come without reason... or do you plan to get yourself into danger just so it comes?" Soma asks them with huff. „Of course not!" Maki replies slightly angry.

Later they seperate. Kiyotsugu found someone who needs help with a Yokai problem so they all walk home to rest for then while Soma stays behind, he and Rikuo sit before the Sakura tree „The two persons from yesterday are most likely Generals from Black Disaster. You took the woman with you, or am I wrong?" Soma questions Rikuo. „Yeah, we did... But when we looked into her room today if she was awake she already killed herself" Rikuo shrugs unknowingly „Who knows why".

Soma turns his head to him and looks at him for a while. He looks back at the tree „It was to expect that would happen..." he says after a while and closes his eyes. „What do you mean?" Rikuo wonders not taking his eyes off of the tree. „Like I said before, they wish to resurrect 'someone'. They are extremly loyal and would never tell anything, so it was clear she would either flee or commit suicide" Soma explains slowly.

 **I wish a Castlevania game where Soma has all powers would exist, too. But I guess we need to look into the future. There a lot of things that could happen to Soma, so why not let him have Draculas other powers? That's what I think. It would be boring to just have the soul system.**

 **...I wonder when Soma will realise that Mina's been kidnapped? Maybe in the next chapter or the one after.**


	9. Chapter 9 Skeleton Prank

**To Onkgopotse410: Now I'm creeped out (just a joke). You wrote about Soma and Galamoth, the title kind of makes me think that it is supposed to be a rivality between them but if it's not like that it's okay, too. Please do so, that would be extremly amazing! If you do, I will wait for it! I thought of a fanfic with Galamoth for a while but not with rivality, more a fight because... (well no spoilers here) but as I said no rivality. I won't steal that idea or another you have then I hope, I will try not to, don't worry about that, I will stick to my original plan. My 'Dark Foreboding' storys are kind of a prolouge to that but Galamoth will only be one of many fights.**

 **Back to your suggestion: are you a game producer/ manufacturer (sorry if that is the wrong word)? Or do you mean as in writing that? (Then again, you problably wouldn't write 'create a new game' if that was the case) Or something else? (You do not need to answer any of this if you do not want to).**

 **Each and everything is amazing, I would find creating a game hard and writing isn't that easy either, as is the rest that could be done. Everyone should be respected for every kind of work. But hey: people who work hard will leave marks to remember, no matter what job or hobby it is.**

 **I'm writing too much, let's get to the story:**

* * *

 **Two Lords:** **Skeleton Prank** **  
**

„Is everyone ready?!" Kiyotsugu asks rather loud. They all groan „Yes, we are" Soma tells him and Kiyotsugu urges them forward. They stop before an old house that seems like it might fall apart the next moment. „Don't tell me your client lives here" Rikuo stares at the house with a large sweatdrop on his head. „Of course not, Nura- kun! This is where the Yokai resides! Let's go in and find it!" Kiyotsugu takes the lead.

 _Crack!_

Soma flinches and whirls around, he is sure he heard something. Behind him is nothing.

 _Crack!_

Again! Soma closes his eyes and focuses, he hears another crack behind the wall. Bringing foth his **Ukoback soul (Flame Mine)** , he lets flames appear in the air around the students to protect them. Rikuo gets past them before they are fully summoned and stands beside Soma. „Come out! I know you are there!" Soma shouts at the wall. Cracks appear and the wall bursts open. It gives view to a green Demon in gray rags. „Damn!" Soma swears „A headhunter!". „Headhunter?" Rikuo repeats his words. „Yeah, they are nasty demons that steal the heads of their victims" Soma explains.

The Demon goes onto his four feet and runs up to them, it tries to attack Rikuo with its tongue but Soma pulls him out of the way „Watch out!" Rikuo attacks the Demon with his sword so that it loses his head. A new head comes to it and takes the former ones place. „What?!" Rikuo asks in disbelieve. „That's normal. I would say it has this head plus two more left" Soma comments and lets a black ball apear in his hands, it connects with the Demons body and its head blows off „My mistake. It has only two left" Soma shrugs it off like it's perfectly normal.

Soma mutters something under his breath that Rikuo can't make out and the Demon blows up once more. Still regenerating, the demon charges at Rikuo. Rikuo holds out his sword and waits for it to come into range. As it is near enough, Rikuo jumps to the side and slices clean through the Demon.

Soma lets the effects of **Flame Mine** disappear and the rest looks rather confused. „What happened?" Kana voices out their question. „A Demon appeared, but we took care of it. Right, Soma? ...Soma?" Rikuo tells them/ asks Soma. Soma flinches and looks at him „Y- yeah... I was just lost in thought shortly" Soma turns in Kiyotsugus direction „I think the Demon we are supposed to get rid off, was this one. Let's go back"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikuo stares at the huge Sakura Tree _/There is something weird about Soma.../_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„And she is still sick?" Soma asks Mina's father over the phone. „Yes, she is. And you? Are you alright?" he wonders. „Yes, I am. Please greet Mina for me!" Soma answeres cheerful. „Will do. Good night, Soma" „Good night" Soma hangs up the phone and goes into bed _/What was that feeling back then...? That Demon... it had traces of Mina's presence on it./_ Soma shakes his head _/Silly me! Mina was never in that area, It was imagination!/_ He lies onto his bed and falls asleep „Mina..."

Early in the morning, Soma sits up, yawns and opens his eyes. He turns his head to the side „Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shrieks with horror, his face only mere inches away from Death's. He jerks back, out of his bed and summons his sword Osafune. He points Osafune at Death „What in all the Hells are you doing here?!" Soma shouts but Death doesn't budge. Laugher erupts from Death and Soma realises that it's a costum. He lifts up the cloth and sees the Squad bending over in laugher. A tick mark grows on Soma's head. „Your reaction was awesome, Soma!" Shima tells him, another tick mark grows. „You shriek like a girl!" Kiyotsugu taunts. Third tick mark _/Enough!/_ Soma decides and hits each one on the head, aside from Yura and Rikuo who were never there to begin with. „That hurt..." Maki complains.

On their way to Rikuo's mansion, they all argue about the earlier joke, even when they arrive. Soma sighs and forcefully stops the conversation. Rikuo comes and lets them in, he stops Soma while the rest continues forward. „What is it?" Soma looks at Rikuo. „One of my clans allies recently captured one from Black Disaster. They will bring him here tomorrow. You can come if you want" Soma nods in agreement and the two follow the kids.

„...then he shrieked like a girl!" Kiyotsugu laughs until he feels pain on his head „I. Didn't. Shriek. Like. A. Girl!" Soma glares at him. „Why were you surprised anyway? You had a Skeleton hovering behind you not long ago" Rikuo asks him quiet as Soma sits back down „Because I just woke up. I was still a bit sleepy and didn't see that it was them right away. I thought that stupid pile of bones was pestering me again" Soma sighs. „But where did that sword suddenly come from?" Shima wonders. Soma looks at him and holds out his palm, Osafune appears in it „So" he states. „A sword appeared in his palm" Natsumi points out the obvious. „Where did that come from, Cruz- kun?!" Kiyotsugu questions him. Soma lets the sword disappear and raises an eyebrow „Why would I tell you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mina wakes up to find herself in a pitch black room. She looks around but she sees not even a illusion of light. A candle lights beside her and illuminates the room slightly. There are no doors, only the bed she's in, a platter of food and a bottle to drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Soma goes to Rikuo. At the gate, he's greeted by Kubinashi, he leads Soma to Rikuo. With Rikuo is a man dressed in gray with gray, he seems to be asleep. Soma sweatdrops „Did he attack your allies?" „? They say that this man was talking to the general that killed herself. They saw them three days before the incident at school" Rikuo nods to a group of Demons. Soma sweatdrops again „That you found him is good, I was searching for him... but he isn't from Black Disaster, he's a spy that infiltrated them under, well, 'my' orders..." „He's one of your friends?" Rikuo wonders and Soma shakes his head „We aren't exactly friends but rather acquaintances. He stands under my command since at least 4 months..."

„You command Yokai around?" Rikuo raises his left eyebrow. Soma sighs „Kind of... This man here is different from them though, he could refuse any order I give him" They drop it at that and Rikuo wants to wait for the man to wake up „Then you can wait long" Soma comments „He always sleeps for a long period of time, around two or four days at minimum" „Who is he anyway?" Rikuo asks Soma. A long pause stretches between them „He's... Chaos" Soma breathes out fast but Rikuo catched it neverless „Chaos? Do you mean as in he brings it?"

„No. 'Chaos' is his name and what he 'is'. Actually, he didn't have a human form but I made it possible for him" „Did you make him look like an aristocrat on purpose?" „No! I had no say in what he would look like, I would never want to! The whole thing that he now serves me is all because of an accident from 4 months ago" „Accident?" Rikuo questions curious and Soma puts his hand on his forehead „Please... don't make me remember it..."


	10. Chapter 10 Minas rescue

**Two Lords:** Minas rescue

„Is there no way to wake him up? He's been sleeping since seven days!" Rikuo complains to Soma who covers his ears „No, there isn't. Otherwise I would have done so" He removed his hands from his ears. They are on their way to school, Soma looks like he remembers something „That's right! I plan to drop a surprise visit on Mina today, you know... the Hakuba shrine, wanna come with me? She's sick I'm sure a bit of company will help" Soma suggests, his face lights up. Rikuo smiles and agrees „You really like her, huh?" Rikuo closes one eye. Soma flushes „I don't know what your talking about!" he retorts angry.

After school, at the Hakuba shrine, Rikuo and Soma walk up the stairs. When they arrive, Minas father greets them but as they want to see Mina he tells that she is even more sick. The two talk with him for bit until they leave, Soma looks back to the shrine with an unreadable expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikuo enters his mansion as Kurotabo comes up to him, a note in hand:

 _Thanks for letting me sleep without waking me up. I will be gone now,_

 _'Chaos'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soma transforms into his bat form in and flys to the shrine, he slips into the house through an open window, silence greets him. He fly up the stairs to Mina room before transforming back. „I knew it, she wasn't even here!" he wispheres to himself angry, the bed sheets show that no one was in them for a long time. Mina wasn't there and they didn't tell him! He grows angry and teleports out of the room, into a nearby park.

He stays silent as Chaos comes up behind him „Black Disasters headquarters are just a town away, it's near a waterfall. I assume you do not need help help?" Chaos informs/ wonders. Soma nods and uses his **Black Panther soul (Sonic Dash)** and vanishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Master! We have an intruder!" Hanna runs into the room disturbed. „Eliminate him if he's useless, try to use him as a vessel when he's not" he waves his hand in a desinterseted manner. Hanna opens her mouth but the door bursting open shut her up. Adalger looks up bored and Hanna whirls into the doors direction. „ _Where_ is Mina?" Soma growls. „Mina? You mean the girl? She's safe, why do you care? She's to be our masters bride" Adalger shrugs but Soma glares at him.

„Allow me to deal with him" Hanna bows to her leader and turns back to Soma, revealing her fangs. „...useless trash..." Soma mutters darkly and Hanna jumps at him angered. She releases a dark spell that traps Soma and shoots fire balls at him. Soma doesn't look up, even as Hanna suddenly collapses, some sort of weed encircled her and she can't move „I have no business with you, I only want Mina back" Soma says slowly, a dark aura consuming him.

He looks at Adalger „So? Where is she?" „Why would I tell you? You seem to be able to act as vessel, I will fight you personally!" Adalger stands up and throws some weird glowing orbs at Soma. Soma dodges and uses **Piecing Beam (Nova skeleton soul),** he manages to hit his opponents left waist with it, Soma takes no chances and stretches out his palms, a mix of black and white enery forms in it „Since you are the cults leader, I will destroy you with a special move. This are my dark powers, burn them in your memory!" Soma shouts and hits Adalger with the energy ball. A loud explosion is heard throughout the headquarters.

Hanna strares at the remains of her master, Soma turns to her „So?" „In the room two doors left from here then left... Since our leader is... no more... the spell that hides the door... should be gone..." she stutters out in fright and Soma leaves. He arrives and looks at the small entrance. He opens it and sees Mina as she lies on a small bed sleeping, he takes her into his arms bridal style and teleports out of the building.

On the small cliff, he stops. „...I almost forgot..." he starts to walk away, the cults headquarters in sight behind him, he smirks „...Night falls..." everything goes dark „...and now..." a huge purple magic circle hovers over the building, a massive ball forms within „...the finally..." the ball that turns red and black shoots down „...everything must burn...

 ** _Demonic Meggido!_** " The buiding explodes, waves of energy form around it, a loud 'boom' is heard for miles as he finishes his announcement with a proud shout. „ _That's the power of darkness!_ " he smirks one last time and teleports back into the city. He drops Mina in her house and leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In school it's as loud as usual, the squad goes over to Rikou, near the gate Kiyotsugus face lights up with excitment „But did you hear about yesterday night?! They say there was a loud explosion and where once a tall building stood is now nothing remaining! Maybe we should investigate this..." he holds his chin while he has sparkles in his eyes. A figure watches the kids from the trees. Rikuo tenses slightly when he realises it.

\- **Rikuo stops and demands who is hiding.**

\- **Rikuo ignores it.**

* * *

 **Story end! I know it's shorter than usual but that was necessary since some may see these two options up there. You can decide for yourself which you choose and get the respective ending. I will write all three endings but first bad ending, good ending then true ending. Even when this story is finished, you can choose one and look what ending you get.**

 **Some may also not agree on the cults fast end but nothing stands in the way of a Soma that wants his Mina back.**

 **I'm also sorry for the fact that it took a while for the uplaod, I was sick and unable to do anything.**

 **Next chapter will be the bad ending...**


	11. Chapter 11 Bad End

**Draculas true form will appear again but not in this ending.**

* * *

 **Two Lords:** Bad End

Rikuo ignores the figure and continues forward with his friends. The figure leaps away and vanishes completly.

„So what do you think, should we?" Kiyotsugu wonders a few hours later. „If we have to..." Soma answeres reluctant. A phone rings, Somas. He picks up and talks with the person on the other line „...the Shrine? Sure" he hangs up and turns to Kiyotsugu „Sorry, I've something else to do" he says his goodbye and leaves. Rikuo feels weird but chooses to ignore it, that feeling signaling terror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So, what's up?" Soma wonders as he arrives. Minas father looks at him, Arikado and the rest are present, too. „Mina was here this morning... but against lunchtime a Vampire kidnapped her" Arikado explains, Soma turns to leave in search „Soma" Julius voice makes him stop „There's no need... I'm sorry" he finishes and Soma looks at him, ready to shout at him to stop lying when he sees a person with orange hair behind them.

He pushes his way through and sees the corpse of his best friend. „...Soma..." Yoko reaches for his shoulder but the boy falls on his knees, staring at Minas body in disbelieve. Tears well up in his eyes and he begins to cry silently. „Why...?" he mutters „WHY?!" he shouts filled with rage. „Soma... pull yourself together" Arikado takes hold of Somas shaking shoulder. Soma doesn't move, he just stares at the corpse.

Soma stands up and walks away. „Soma..!" Julius shouts after him „I need time to think..." Soma he replies and leaves the town.

He stops near a small river and looks into the water with dead eyes „...Why...? Without Mina... I have no need to hold onto my humanity..." a reddish aura surrounds him and he clenches his teeth in fury „I shall destroy everything... The Humans, Demons, Vampires and everything else! I will kill every single one of them!" he spits out and his eyes change colour, too.

In the Hakuba shrine, unbeknownst to the ones there, a certain seal breaks apart. Massive Demonic energy races across the world, it alarms everyone, even the humans feel something akin to threat inside them. Terror rages, Demons from Castlevania move out of Castlevania into the open, they attack all in their sight.

Soma smirks, Death hovers behind him, sickle in hand „Let's show this world what _real_ terror is,... Death"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikuo cuts another Yokai down that comes into his way. From one second to the other, a massive amount of Yokai appeared from nowhere and began to attack. The more he moves onward, the stronger the enemys get. A crazily huge amount of dark energy arrives where he is and he sees Soma „Soma! Help us, there are too many!" he shouts at him but Soma only flashes his fangs at him. Soma snickers, then breaks out into full blown laugher „Help?! Why would I do so!?" he bellows with an insane look on his face „ **I** was the one who orderes them all to attack! Why would I stop them?!" he wonders in rage.

Rikuo stops in his tracks „Who... are you?" he breathes out and Soma laughs even more. „I am who you know as 'Soma Cruz' but at the same time... **I** am **Dracula!** You are nothing but a lousy Demon, just give up! You will die anyway!" Soma shrieks and raises his hand. Under his palm many black spheres form and he sends them at Rikuo. „Why...?" Rikuo evades the spheres and questions Soma. „Why...?" Somas form relaxes for a bit until he shivers in rage **„Because you took her from me! If this world wants me to destroy it so much then I will fullfill its wish! This is my revenge!"** Soma shouts in wrath at the young quarter- Yokai. „You have no intention of coming back, do you?" Rikuo asks and Soma sends more of his dark powers at him as answer. „I see... Forgive me, Soma..." Rikuo mutters an apology and charges at Soma _/This is the end... I'm sorry... Soma/_

* * *

 _Bad End: Epiologe_

 _During his battle with Soma, the Belmont and Belnades clan joined the fight together with Alucard._

 _After a great battle with Soma, Rikuo won._

 _To the worlds dismay, the battles should start again,_

 _Rikuo promised his clans help the next times Dracula arises, to protect what is dear to him._

 _Soma Cruz faded from peoples memories, as if he never existed to begin with._

 _Like before, 100 hundred years later, Darula arose._

 _With the help of the Nura- Clan, defeat was easier then expected._

 _And like this... the battle would rage on for eternity._


	12. Chapter 12 Next choice

**This chapter is rather short. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

 **Two Lords:** Next choice

„Who is there?!" Rikuo demands.

„Ah~ you noticed me" Berthold jumps down the tree he previously occupied.

Rikuo and Soma go into a fighting stance but Berthold simply laughs „Why are you so alarmed? But did you know? I have the key to awaken a certain someone. Here, look"

A flash of light appears and as it dies down Soma sees Mina lying unconscious on the ground „What did you do?!" he roars at the vampire.

„Relax, she's merely unconscious. But how about I kill her now?" Berthold tries to pierce Mina with a sword but Soma stops him with a blast of black energy.

„Don't you dare...!" He warns, his eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

„Heh. Well, I can't beat you so I take my leave for now. I'm sure someone told you already but do you know what happens when the sacrifieced souls gather and merge?" Berthold vanishes with his laugher still in the air.

„Who was that?" Kana wonders.

„Someone who will get a beating when I see him again!" Soma spats and takes Mina into his arms „I'll bring her home, go on without me please"

He arrives at the Hakuba Shrine and gives Mina to her parents who look utterly relieved that she's back again. Hammer, Julius, Yoko and Arikado are also on the Shrine grounds, Soma runs up to them. He explains the situation and the chance of the sacrifieced souls merging.

„We should keep the Nura- clan out of this so don't tell him anything in school tomorrow, okay? We will start tomorrow after school" Julius tells him and Soma nods.

The next day arrives and Soma sees Rikuo.

- **Ignore what Julius said and tell Rikuo.**

- **Don't tell Rikuo and proceed to go to class.**

* * *

 **The next choice already! Which path do you take?**


	13. Chapter 13 Good End

**To** **Onkgopotse410** **: I'm sorry, it seems I made it look a bit misleading in the least chapter. I will write both versions, the one where Soma tells Rikuo and the one where he doesn't.**

 **This is the 'Good End', the 'Best End' will be the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Two Lords:** Good End

Soma ignores his urge to tell Rikuo and heads to Class. He knows that it might not be the best choice but he doesn't want to get into trouble with Julius.

He runs up to Arikado and the rest when the bell rings and they decide to split into teams. Soma and Yoko, Julius and Arikado. Hammer will wait at a place both parties can reach and waits there. Soma and Yoko start in the nearby park to look for Bethold while Julius and Arikado watch over the Shrine.

„Do you really think he could appear here? I mean... a park isn't a place where you can just go into and start a fight" Yoko inquires a bit worried.

„No, I'm sure he will appear here. He already is, I can feel his energy here but it's a lot and that's why I can't make out where he is exactly..." Soma tells the witch while he looks around for any anormaly that is there „Let's search more in the south of the park"

„Yes~" Yoko follows him in a hurry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikuo sits before the huge Sakura tree and thinks. To him, something felt weird, missing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two eyes follow Somas movement. Soma turns around quickly, having felt something in the back of his neck „That's you Berthold, I know it! Show yourself!" he demands loud.

„Haaa~" the figure jumps comes out of the bushes „You really have no patience for searches" Berthold smiles at Soma.

Soma charges at the Vampire in an attempt to slice him with sword. Berthold moves out of the way but only a second later, he's hit by a fire ball.

„That's what you get for not watching out!" Yoko exclaims proud at herself.

Berthold snarls and sends a lot of bats her way.

„Not so fast!" Soma uses one of his souls to destroy the annoying bats.

„Tch!" Berthold draws his sword and attacks the teen.

Both swords clash against each other, trying to overpower the other. Soma attempts to pierce Berthold but the latter jumps a few feet away in the last second. Noting that his opponent is startled, Berthold summons birds of fire that attack Soma. Soma is unable to dodge in time and receives a few burns but heals them with his **Alura Une Soul.**

„Not bad" he says.

„I will burn you to death brat!" Berthold brings forth a large amount of fire and throws it at Soma.

„Yoko!" Soma yells and the witch nods with a smile.

Soma uses his powers to form the air around him into lots of solid swords. Yoko chants a spell and lets it loose before the fire can hit Soma. In the moment the fire touches Yokos water spell, Soma releases the swords and they pierce Berthold right into the chest.

Berthold coughs up blood as it trickles down his chin „You haven't... won... yet... It's... not over..." the Vampire falls onto the ground unconscious.

„Yay! We did it Soma!" Yoko shouts and Soma smiles at her.

„It seems so" he replys as he hears a loud crash.

Both turn into the noises direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikuo gets to his feet upon hearing a loud noise from outside „What's going on!?"

„Something huge just appeared in the city out of nowhere. We don't know what it is!" a demon tells him.

„Everyone, let's go! We'll protect this city!" Rikuo yells and hears a lot of agreement.

 _Good End, Epiologe:_

 _Soma and Yoko joined Rikuo during his fight with the enormous demon,_

 _but even though they won,_

 _more than half of the city got destroyed in the fight._

 _Berthold was brought back to europe by some other high ranking Vampires_

 _and they heard nothing from him after that._

 _Soma told Rikuo about his past after everything was over,_

 _Arikado arrived minutes later to scold the white haired youth on his recklessness._

 _Despite the fact that this was only one from many fights,_

 _everyone was happy at the momentary peace that settled._


	14. Chapter 14 Best End

**To** **Onkgopotse410: I won't say too much for now but in this story Soma knows only some bits of his own past. He knows about Lisa and Adrian/ Alucard but doesn't know who Arikado really is and why Mina is so precious to him.**

* * *

 **Two Lords:** Best End

Soma swallows the lump in his throat and decides to go to Rikuo.

„I need to talk with you..." he grabs Rikuos arm and pulls him into a corner.

„What is it, Soma?" Rikuo asks surprised.

„I need your help! I and my friends intent to hunt down Berthold but he said something about souls merging and I would like to request for you and your clan to look out for gatherings of demonic energy. I learned one thing about it: When souls merge it is a small energy at first but once all souls merged, it gushes out massive energy that will be extremly destructive! If nothing is done... then this city will be destroyed!" Soma exclaimes wisphering, his face full of worry.

Rikuo looks at him before he smiles „Sure, we're friends after all. I also wish to protect the city so,... thank you for the info!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikuo rushes home in a hurry and assembles all Yokai avaible „Listen! I want you to check the whole city for amounts of Yokai energy, no matter how small! Soma gave me a warning that a massive amount of energy would be unleashed within the city in a matter of seconds once these 'souls' merge so... let's hurry!"

Every Yokai cheers and moves out to search.

…

…

…

…

Yuki-Onna calls after a while „I found some strange thing in an alley way, it looks like balls of energy and has small energy that doesn't seem to fit with it!"

Rikuo calls all together and sets out but not before contacting Soma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Let's hurry, Yoko!" Soma starts to run.

„What about Berthold?!" she points to the beaten Vampire.

„Bring him to Arikado!" Soma instructs before vanishing in a swarm of bats.

Yoko humphs and calls Arikado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„We're he-"

 _Boom! Crash!_

An earsplitting scream fills the air, interrupting Rikuo and destroying two building. A massive grey monster with yellow, blue and red orbs adorning it appeared out of nowhere. It has no mouth but its hopeless screams let the people despair.

It lifts a hand and swings it down on Rikuo who takes out his sword when the creature gats pushed away with great force. Shocked, Rikuo turns around to see an equally big monster with red eyes. The world starts to spin and the scenery changes into an open field.

The monster (let's call it _'Zerstörung'_ ) gets up again and throws itself at the other monster who takes the impact but doesn't fall. The monster grabs _Zerstörungs_ arms and opens its mouth to breath fire. The monster itself jumps away so that it won't be roasted as well. _Zerstörung_ screams and forms wings, it flies into the sky and the other monster follows.

 _Zerstörung_ appears behind the monster with unexpected speed and hits it in the back of the head, making it fall to the ground. A large crater forms where it landed and Rikuo gasps with shock as the dust clears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Owowow... that hurt!" Soma winces as he gets up.

He looks to Rikuo who stares at him with his mouth hanging open.

Rikuo flinches „Soma! Behind you!"

Soma turns around and casts a **Final Guard Shield** to avoid damage but gets thrown back several meters.

It attacks again while Soma tries to regain balance but Rikuo intercepts it.

„Thanks!" Soma spits out a bit of blood due to the earlier attack „Rikuo!"

Rikuo shifts part of his concentration to Soma as he pushes his sword against _Zerstörung_ „What!?"

„You said something about some 'Matoi' technic, let's try it out! That thing is too strong to defeat alone!" Soma reasons.

Rikuo remains silent for a while, his face shadowed „Do you trust me fully?"

„Of course I do! Why else would I ask you for help!?" Soma replies.

Rikuo smiles and pushes _Zerstörung_ back, macking it stumble „Matoi!"

Soma is surprised when he suddenly merges with Rikuo. The quarter-Yokai now looks like before, only with red eyes and the fact that his sword became black.

 _Zerstörung_ regains its balance and strikes Rikuo but said person evades it, Somas voice told him how the monster would attack. Behind him, Soma holds three energy orbs in his hands.

As Rikuo slices his opponents arm, the whole arm gets off. His sword makes much more damage than before. Rikuo reaches his limit after a while and can't dodge the last attack. He gets thrown back and Soma falls as well. Rikuo tries to get up but fails.

„Don't move, its already weak enough for me to finish. Thanks for the hard work, Rikuo!" Somas eyes narrow and he summons Claimh Solais with a smirk.

He positions himself before the monster and sticks the sword into the ground, he channels dark energy through the sword, thus creating a mix of light and shadow.

„Hey, Monster!" He calls out „You think you can beat your King? Well,... think again!" Soma releases the mixed energy with a great explosion.

The whole place is filled with many explosions, one after another. In the end, nothing is left of _Zerstörungs_ existence. Only Soma stands there, sword in hand, smirking, his back facing the darkness. For a split second, Rikuo believes to see an wise old man with a soft smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone gets their wounds bandaged, normally the clan would have helped Rikuo but with the monster, several other Yokai appeared in the city.

„Soma, can I ask something?" Rikuo wonders.

Soma humms in agreement.

„Who are you really?" Rikuo asks the question and everyone looks at Soma.

„Who I am? You choose the most troublesome questions. Mhmh" Soma chuckled lightly „I'm an ancient soul, I'm even older than your gramps I think. I don't know everything myself but I am the reincarnation of a certain person. You are the Lord of Demons here... I'm Europes lord of Darkness. I brought great terror upon this world and I want to stop that. I will live peacefully and never become my old self again"

„You're Europes Lord of Darkness?!" Rikuo exclaims shocked.

„Yep. The one and only" Soma replys „Now close your mouth... flies will get in other wise"

 _Best End: Epiologe_

 _The matter with_ Zerstörung _was resolved and the little damage on the city repaired._

 _Soma stayed in Japan for a while and sparred with Rikuo daily._

 _Peace lasted for a long while and Soma told Rikuo about things he remembers of his past_

 _and how he came to know of his fate._

 _Soma never became Dracula and the world rested in good hands._

 **-End-**


End file.
